


Side Effects May Include...

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Basically Hubert on NyQuil, Comedy, Crushes, Disassociation only due to medicine, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, In Which Hubert Learns He Too Needs Sleep, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Hubert von Vestra, Pneumonia, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, This started as crack but honestly it grew into something sweeter, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: It’s a sickfic y’all. Hubert should’ve listened to Linhardt about resting more.-~-Hubert’s eyes glazed over and he didn’t notice anything amiss until the room was completely silent and he was blankly staring into Ferdinand’s beautiful orange eyes.“Hubert?” asked Edelgard expectantly.“Pardon me, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert’s own voice sounded distant to himself. He didn’t even have the energy to turn away from Ferdinand’s bright eyes and faint freckles. Did he know he had a couple marks by his ear, almost hidden by his hair? Did anyone? Hubert wanted to kiss them. How bizarre. “Manuela seems to have poisoned me.”This wasn’t the first time Hubert had noticed Ferdinand’s beauty. Ever since they’d exchanged tea leaves and coffee beans, Hubert had paid close attention to Ferdinand. On the outside was amicable friendship. On the inside, his romantic chamber of his admittedly cold heart started to turn from Edelgard to Ferdinand, adoring his warmth, energy, and passion. It was unlike Hubert to be taken with anyone. He tried to reason himself out of it, and ultimately decided to keep his feelings completely silent and then one day he’d die.But that isn’t how it goes, of course.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 20
Kudos: 288





	Side Effects May Include...

This was beyond humiliating.

It had started with a cold, which Hubert steadfastly ignored. The Empire didn’t have time for colds. Lady Edelgard didn’t need him sleeping more than four hours a night. He was fine. Chills, chest pains, fatigue, a rough cough- all unpleasant, but no excuse to delay his work. 

Then, despite how much coffee he drank morning noon and night to fend off the exhaustion of getting sick, he found himself collapsed on the monastery courtyard lawn. 

And now? 

“You know, Hubert, I carry grumpy cats around all day, but I thought we’d talked about this before” said Linhardt as he carried Hubert bridal style to the infirmary. He was surprisingly strong for someone who slept sixteen hours a day, and Hubert was rather unnerved by it. 

Hubert squirmed in Linhardt’s arms, weak and exhausted. “Put me down,” he groaned.

“Oh I’m tempted- but I’ll be nice.” 

Hubert scowled but couldn’t do anything more than cough. Perhaps he did need rest- an hour at most, and he’d be back on his feet. 

Manuela disagreed. She helped Linhardt lay Hubert’s prone form on a vacant cot and shook her head, measuring a cup of medicine. “Hubert! Dear me, you’ve got yourself pneumonia. You’ll need to rest at least a week.”

Hubert hacked and coughed even harder, shaking as his limbs simply refused to help him sit up. “That’s absurd!” He could barely breathe, and his lungs ached when he did. “A few hours at most-“

Linhardt shook his head despairingly. “I’ll go get Edelgard- what a nuisance.”

Hubert laid his head back with a groan, his eyes thanking him as he closed them. Why must the physical form he was bound to be susceptible to such inconvenient things such as illness? Even in his state he knew arguing with a doctor was bad form and let Manuela feed him a small cup of herbal medicine. It was thick and somewhat sweet- soothing his throat despite his disgust at the taste. Manuela adjusted his pillows behind his head, helping him settle in. “Medicine alleviates symptoms- not the source. You need to rest, understand?”

Hubert made such a disgusted enough face that Manuela sighed and left the room as Edelgard marched in.

Edelgard stood at the foot of Hubert’s bed, hands on her hips. He’d rather die than tell her it made her look cute. The stern glare of his emperor was somewhat softened by the familiarity and concern in her tone. “Hubert, you need to rest. You look like death.”

“I always look like that,” he rasped weakly, far more quieter than he wanted with his compromised lungs.

“No- I mean you REALLY look like you’re dying. Do I have to fetch you a mirror?!”

Hubert attempted a smile to put Edelgard at ease. “Don’t you know I don’t have a reflection?”

Edelgard laughed and shook her head. “Fine, okay, you’re well enough for jokes, but I command you to rest until Manuela declares you completely cured.”

“Lady Edelgard, I cannot take up this infirmary bed for days-“

“Well of course not,” replied Edelgard. She opened her mouth to continue but was rudely interrupted by-

“I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR!”

“We know!” chorused Edelgard, Hubert, and Manuela in unison. 

Ferdinand gave the room a glittering smile, practically bouncing on his heels with more energy than everyone else combined. Hubert hated him. Ferdinand’s soft waves of orange hair drew Hubert’s eyes as Ferdinand rambled on about something Hubert didn’t care about. How odd, he thought, to be a mere few feet away from someone and not comprehend a word. Perhaps this was the side effect of the medicine kicking in. Yes, that must be it. Ferdinand was speaking loudly, of course, and Hubert was blissfully tuned out. Hubert’s eyes glazed over and he didn’t notice anything amiss until the room was completely silent and he was blankly staring into Ferdinand’s beautiful orange eyes.

“Hubert?” asked Edelgard expectantly.

“Pardon me, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert’s own voice sounded distant to himself. He didn’t even have the energy to turn away from Ferdinand’s bright eyes and faint freckles. Did he know he had a couple marks by his ear, almost hidden by his hair? Did anyone? Hubert wanted to kiss them. How bizarre. “Manuela seems to have poisoned me.”

This wasn’t the first time Hubert had noticed Ferdinand’s beauty. Ever since they’d exchanged tea leaves and coffee beans, Hubert had paid close attention to Ferdinand. On the outside was amicable friendship. On the inside, his romantic chamber of his admittedly cold heart started to turn from Edelgard to Ferdinand, adoring his warmth, energy, and passion. It was unlike Hubert to be taken with anyone. He tried to reason himself out of it, and ultimately decided to keep his feelings completely silent and then one day he’d die.

“-side effects, mixed with some sleeping aids. You should have someone help you walk around tomorrow to get your blood circulating and lungs used to exercise.” Hubert fuzzily tuned back in to Manuela talking. He didn’t have anything left to protest as Ferdinand picked Hubert up bridal style. 

“As I was saying, Hubert,” Ferdinand’s voice reverberated in Hubert’s head. Hubert’s cheek rested against Ferdinand’s shoulder, looking as though it was finally time for someone else to reap the grim reaper. The thought made him smile with dark amusement. “...I changed your bedding, dusted, swept, and brought in a vase of flowers. You should feel much better in a few days in such a healing environment! Did you know pine needle tea helps the immune system? I shall have to make you some if you promise to drink it!”

“I don’t drink trees,” muttered Hubert. 

Ferdinand’s soft chuckle made Hubert’s ears twitch and he leaned even closer. It seemed like the route from the infirmary to his bedroom was longer than he remembered. “Not to worry! I think you’d like it. Many people add lemon juice to the somewhat bitter flavor.”

Hubert couldn’t think of anything to counter Ferdinand’s claims that there was a decent tea in the world. He let Ferdinand lower him onto his bed and was out before his head hit the pillow.

-~-

Hubert’s eyes snapped open.

There was something wrong.

Very wrong.

His dormitory was unrecognizable. First of all, there was daylight streaming and he was still in bed. A vase of orange roses bloomed on the ledge running along the bottom of the windows as if it belonged there with his books. Hubert narrowed his eyes as he realized someone had taken time to organize his piles of books and papers neatly. How rude. Still, his heart softened against his will. Ferdinand, if the noble had truly done all this, did a fantastic job. His room was bright, spotless, and Hubert was incredibly comfortable, tucked in with care against fluffy pillows. 

He sat up and his hand flew to his temples, groaning at the sudden headache. He’d slept an abnormally long time and was still weak? Unacceptable. Hubert ignored his shivering as he kicked aside his covers. Someone- Ferdinand- had even taken his boots off for him while he was passed out and he pulled them back on with difficulty, feeling winded just from sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Where to begin with a day that was practically half gone? He stood up and kept shivering, rubbing at his eyes and breathing with a slight wheeze that betrayed his illness. He opened the door and turned the corner, making his way down to the second floor of the dorms. He’d left some things back in the library and he ought to check in with Edelgard- 

“AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIAAAAAAAAGHHH!!! A ZOMBIE!”

Hubert tiredly waved his hand. “Bernadetta please, I-“

“YOU’RE GOING TO INFECT US ALL!”

“If you’re so concerned, would you stand aside?” he rasped. Bernadetta stared at him like he was an undead horror and he gave her an attempt at a smile. “I haven’t eaten in days-“

“EEEEP! You- you must be hungry oh of course! I’m so sorry!” Bernadetta nodded her head frantically. Hubert’s energy was already draining like a spice from an upturned shaker and he leaned against the corridor wall. “I’ll find Linhardt-“

“He’s useless.”

“Ferdinand then!”

“He’s-“ Ferdinand, but no one else shared Hubert’s usual exasperation for the man. Actually, the thought of seeing Ferdinand cheered him up. He was truly dying. “Fine, fine.”

As if summoned by all the commotion, Ferdinand himself rounded the corner. “Ah, Hubert! Oh dear, you look awful.”

“You all sound so surprised!” he snapped, suddenly having to cough into his sleeve. 

Ferdinand was at his side in an instant. “You need more medicine-“

“Oh no-“

“And some time out of bed is good while you recover, but just a quick meal before you rest some more.”

Hubert groaned, linking arms with Ferdinand and letting him assist his shaky steps down the stairs as Bernadetta scampered away. “I’d rather die than be bed-bound especially when there is so much-“

“Hubert.” Ferdinand’s firm tone made Hubert stop with surprise. “Do you mean that? Manuela told me your lung infection could get seriously worse!”

“I- fine,” he hissed. Ferdinand led him to a secluded outdoor table as though he needed to be quarantined from the dining hall and Hubert sat down heavily in the chair, grateful no one was having tea yet. The sunlight and fresh air might expedite his recovery anyway.

“You like the two fish sauté, right? I’ll be right back with it.” Ferdinand patted Hubert’s back, which felt nice, and Hubert couldn’t help a small smirk. 

“You’ve been paying such close attention to my preferences, anything you’d like to confess?” he teased. 

Ferdinand blinked and quickly turned his head away. “Ah, I’ll be right back!”

Oh absolutely not. Ferdinand couldn’t like him back like that. In fact, what was he saying? Hubert didn’t even like Ferdinand, it was absurd to even think that. Hubert didn’t have to look in a mirror to know he must be ghastly. Not just when he was sick, but every day. If someone wasn’t frightened of him they were just tolerant to his ugliness. Since childhood, he looked Different. Not to mention his general dark aura that-

“Hey Hubert?”

Hubert blinked and shook his head, feeling as though he was stuck in a fog. Ferdinand had brought them both plates. The fish sauté made Hubert’s appetite finally surface for the first time in days and he took a bite with a sigh of relief. The flavor was somewhat muted but still welcome. “You have my thanks.”

“It’s nothing- you need to get better.”

Linhardt miraculously appeared when needed, armed with a fluffy blanket and a bottle of medicine. Hubert narrowed his eyes. Two people, fussing over him? Linhardt tucked the luxuriously soft blanket around Hubert and he blinked, realizing it had foreign bright patterns on it- orange, magenta, and hints of lime green with a creamy fur trim and underside. “It’s from Petra but she fears your illness more than me, who sleeps twenty hours a day already,” explained Linhardt. “It also doubles as what I call a visibility cloak for when you wander out of bed and I have to fetch you.”

“While you barely count as a single entire unit, it is unnecessary and wasteful for Lady Edelgard to assign both of you to fuss over me- its a total loss of three people!” Hubert coughed into his elbow after his outburst. His usual intimidation voice range was affected by the plague. 

Ferdinand gently nudged Hubert’s foot under the table. “Edelgard didn’t command me to do anything,” he said warmly. “I’m concerned for you as a friend.”

“Actually, Edelgard threatened to have me prosecuted if you didn’t recover,” deadpanned Linhardt. He slid the cursed glass bottle of medicine to Hubert. “Drink up so I don’t go to jail.”

Hubert snorted and made a face at the sight of the bottle. Ferdinand grabbed it for him, measuring out a dose. Hubert’s plate was clear and if he was honest he was rather tired. Things like feeling tired or hungry were usually for weaker, normal people but Hubert was under imperial orders to rest. He doubted he’d last the day in bed.

“Here. You’re being quite cooperative.” Ferdinand must’ve meant it as being genuinely appreciative, but Hubert sneered.

“I don’t need my head patted like a child!” snapped Hubert. He downed the damned cap of sweet medicine and was so tired he dropped the cup instantly. 

What was in it, anyway?

Hubert blinked slowly, trying to remember what he was doing. His head felt heavy and he wanted to lie down and give in. Any symptoms of aches and soreness faded away, as did his focus to try and figure out what people were saying. He made eye contact with Ferdinand, who was looking at him like he wanted a response to something. “We’re imbeciles, all three of us,” groaned Hubert. “I might-“ he braced himself against the table and shakily stood up. “-require assistance.”

Suddenly Hubert was in someone’s arms and all he saw was orange. He hummed and nuzzled at the orange fluff in his face, unaware of much else as Ferdinand wrapped an arm around him. He tuned in late to Ferdinand’s voice close to his own ear. Ah, this must be Ferdinand’s hair. “Smell like cinnamon,” murmured Hubert. 

“Uhhhh,” replied Ferdinand, more uncertain than Hubert had ever heard him before. “Let’s just get you to your room, okay? You really need rest.”

Hubert was too tall to properly lean on Ferdinand and used him more as an anchor for when he started to fall over on his way to his room, their arms around each other’s waists like they were close. Exhaustion seeped deep into his bones and he snorted with a laugh in a way that no one had witnessed for at least a decade. “Ferdinand- haha- it almost seems as if you actually like me!”

Ferdinand stopped abruptly and Hubert almost fell over in earnest, floundering until Ferdinand caught him face to face. Hubert inhaled sharply at how close they were, even in his delirium Ferdinand was beautiful, framed with a cold winter sun that felt warmer in his presence. 

“Hubert. I- will need to talk to you sometime, but please. I do like you. I’m fond of you. Please don’t doubt your friends,” said Ferdinand, so soft and close Hubert actually absorbed every word.

“What friends?”

The words left his mouth before he could think, and a wall of upsetting emotions rose up into his happy fog. Ferdinand flinched as though hurt and he pulled Hubert up, steadying him again. “Hubert, just stay with me until we get to your bed, okay?”

The trip up the stairs was a literal one- Hubert has to be aided several times by the railing and Ferdinand and he didn’t quite remember it clearly. Suddenly he was standing at the edge of his bed, his too bright and too tidy and too full of life dormitory all around him. Ferdinand gave Hubert a somewhat sad smile. “Here, I’ll be back later to see if you’re awake and need dinner or-“

It sounded suspiciously like Ferdinand was about to leave and Hubert opened his mouth to protest. Instead, his legs gave out. He instinctively grasped Ferdinand’s tunic as he fell backwards onto the mattress and shrieked- another wildly uncharacteristic sound to come from his mouth in the last ten minutes.

“AGH!” Ferdinand didn’t fare better. Hubert landed flat on his back and Ferdinand was right over him, straddling his body with his knees and palms, heads barely not crashing together. Ferdinand panted with exertion, wavy hair all in a messy halo around him. “Hubert! Are you alright?!”

Hubert stared up at Ferdinand in a daze. Nothing in his body felt real. His limbs were back into their jello state and his head was too light to throb. “You fell for me.” He huffed at his own unfiltered joke, letting the fabric of Ferdinand’s tunic slip out of his fingers. His eyes traced the few freckles he’d noticed the previous day by Ferdinand’s ear. “I’m probably dying and dreaming simultaneously, so I’ll just say this once.” Hubert might not have felt his pneumonia symptoms but he still coughed as he sleepily poked Ferdinand’s cheek. “You have cute spots.” 

Ferdinand was noble and eloquent. His reply reflected these qualities to the upmost. 

“C-cute?!” 

Hubert passively watched Ferdinand’s face rapidly approach the shade of his tunic. He knew he was responsible somehow and just didn’t care. His eyes fell closed and he yawned. He was so tired after so little time. “Such a shame you’ll be gone when I wake up.”

Ferdinand gazed at Hubert long after he’d fallen asleep. He carefully made Hubert comfortable, fixing Petra’s gift blanket over him. 

-~-

The next few days were blurs of sleeping far too long and odd bits of conversations Hubert couldn’t remember. It seemed like a loud, blue twelve year old had visited him one day and in retrospect he realized that had been Caspar. In fact, he could recall several instances of people talking to him- all kind. Even Bernadetta had braved crossing the threshold of his bedroom. He could hear Edelgard’s strong yet caring tones, Petra’s accent as she spoke to him and patted the blanket- and also a day where everything had felt heavy but linhardt had just fallen asleep on top of him.

He might’ve thought it was all a fever dream.

Except Ferdinand wasn’t gone when Hubert woke up.

Hubert tiredly opened his eyes, groaning as he was hit with an instinctive wave of guilt for sleeping. He was drugged, yes, that was it. This nonsense where he slept for hours and hours would stop once he could fight through the medicine. He turned his head slightly against his pillows and blinked. Ferdinand was at his desk, a cup of tea steaming beside him as he pored over a parchment and a couple books. It was a comfort seeing him there. “Ah, Hubert! You’ve awakened!”

Hubert sighed. “It would seem so.” He looked at Ferdinand’s paperwork with longing. He truly was addled. “It’s obnoxiously bright in here.”

“Oh, you sound normal again!” exclaimed Ferdinand with delight. 

“Hmmmm, and how long was I not?” Hubert rubbed his eyes and he raised where his eyebrows would’ve been at his bedside table. A flower made by Bernadetta, a chunk of unpolished smoky quartz, and a card signed by all of their inner circle greeted him. “So she did come in here?”

“Yes.” Ferdinand rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. “Anything you remember probably happened. You’ve been on Manuela’s strongest medicine for five days- you’re finally almost over your infection!”

Hubert took a deep breath and exhaled. Weak- but clear. “Good. Ah- I am concerned I might be misremembering.”

“Oh?”

“Did Linhardt really sleep on me?”

“Yes- you kept insisting you could do work so he slept on top of you to keep you in bed. Not an ideal method, but effective.”

“Lady Edelgard?”

“Spent time with you of course.”

A waste. Hubert bit back the negativity, only thankful she had decided to drop by after all. “Dorothea?”

“Never came in here lest your illness hurt her singing voice.”

“Someone gave me a rock?”

“Caspar. He found it somewhere and thought it was neat.”

Hubert put a palm to his forehead and suddenly remembered everything with Ferdinand. The laughing, the tripping over himself- the pulling Ferdinand down into his bed and commenting on his freckles. “Did I by chance, just in theory, accidentally pull you on top of me?”

Ferdinand’s bright pink face answered him before words. “That, especially, was real.”

The apology was already coming out of Hubert’s mouth before he could process it. Unbelievable that he could let himself feel such things, such affection for Ferdinand and then to blather it all out into open air, polluting their already often strained relationship. “I am sorry- forget such nonsense-“

“Hey!” Ferdinand cut in and strode over, careful to sit on the edge of Hubert’s bed and not on Hubert himself. He looked uncertain again. “Hubert, if none of what you said was true- I’ll forget it.” Good, forget, is what Hubert wanted to say, but Ferdinand’s close presence, that long hair and bright eyes and damned cute spots stopped him. The softer, protective, caring feelings that had been slowly growing for Ferdinand over the years stopped him. The first week of his life he’d been demoted to a mere human being who had to rest and be cared for and have feelings of his own stopped him. 

For once, he wanted something that didn’t have to do with the empire or Edelgard.

He’d found a perfect, compassionate, determined idiot and wanted to keep him. 

Ferdinand gave Hubert a sly grin. “But if it WAS true, then let me voice how dismayed I am that you kept such a thing to yourself for so long! I mean, you did suspect I got that coffee for someone I fancied!”

Hubert’s heart pounded like a younger, more inexperienced man’s might. He could sense the unnatural splash of heat on his face. “You did?” he asked weakly. 

“Well, yes!” Ferdinands hand was so close to Hubert’s under the blankets. Hubert stared at it instead of into Ferdinand’s overly honest expression. “I thought- it was never a good time to tell you, to drop more than a hint. I was working up the courage when, you know-“

Hubert groaned. “I told you you had cute spots after dragging you onto my bed?”

“Yes. Yes that was hard to miss.”

Hubert could definitively say there was no way to die of shame or he would’ve that second. Days being useless, saying ridiculous things without filters, needing help even to stand. Yet, not one person had held it against him. Perhaps the experience should be considered humbling instead. He looked up at Ferdinand and shook his head, a warm chuckle rising from his chest. “I never planned to confess-“

“Oh goddess this IS a confession!”

“But if you want me- then I am yours. Once I am no longer contagious.” 

Ferdinand dived forward with a bright laugh and hugged him, warm and energetic as Hubert coughed once more. “Hubert!”

“Me!” he hissed with some of his usual venom. The hug was as wonderful as any proximity to Ferdinand but it forced a rough cough out of him. His own desire to suffer future hugs surprised him. Perhaps it was alright to want such a thing from someone so eager to supply. 

Ferdinand let him go, springing back with a bounce of his heels. “Right, yes, you have the plague- sorry!” He nodded to his paperwork on Hubert’s desk. “That can wait. Your health is more important.” By Ferdinand’s beaming face, no force on earth could make him go back to doing paperwork.

“Surely I could be of similar use?” Hubert’s habitual side returned, unable to resist the urge to be productive. He gave Ferdinand, now knowing his weakness for him, a sympathetic look. He doubted he wore it well. “I cannot be expected to just lay in bed!”

“Sleep has been good for you,” pointed out Ferdinand. “You wheeze much less. I agree though- how about a nice game of chess?”

Hubert normally would’ve snapped that he needed to be productive before anything else, but even shifting around in his nest of blankets wore out his limbs. Plus, it was a stretch to think either of them could focus enough on something as dry as military surveys. “I see. You only have the courage to face me when I’m at such a disadvantage?”

Ferdinand frowned. “Well- I mean I can find something else but-“

“You misunderstand. I’ll win regardless.”

Hubert beat Ferdinand soundly, but it did take all of his diluted willpower to do it. He completely relaxed, the two chatting with the sort of carefree banter they might’ve exchanged in their school days had they not been so at each other’s throats. No, they were somewhere better. Better than they’d ever been with each other. Hubert’s face almost felt odd grinning so much in an elated manner.

“I am surprised you were still here when I woke up.”

“Well, I didn’t want to leave you. And after that confession? Surely you aren’t surprised!”

“How romantic, you wanted to listen to my phlegm for several hours?”

“Ha- I’m surprised you didn’t wake yourself up your snoring is so loud.”

“Hush, only because I’m sick. I swear your future self will not be plagued by such racket.”

The mention of sharing a bed in the future made Ferdinand blush. Hubert pretended it didn’t make him turn rosy too.

“Yes. You got away with little catnaps during classes those years ago because you sleep completely silently.”

“Paying attention so closely all these years, hm? Don’t tell Linhardt or I’ll lose my scolding rights.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ferdinand was still smiling broadly, even when he lost with Hubert’s final move. “Hubert, you DO know we’re your friends, right? That you’re worth more beyond your productivity on paper? Edelgard especially knows that.” 

Hubert huffed softly. “Are we having all of my relationship issues out all at once? I-“ he glanced at the signed card, the little gifts people had left him. The memories he had of them coming in with nothing to gain but his company. He would scoff if it wasn’t all there in his mind. “That’s only a partial lie, Ferdinand.”

“Hubert I swear to the goddess-“

“You and I will be more than that.”

Ferdinand relaxed and reflexively grabbed Hubert’s hand, giving his cooler palm a light squeeze. “You’re awful. We haven’t even been a couple for an hour and you insist on toying with me.”

“It’s a terrible habit. Can’t promise I’ll ever break it.” His words were teasing but his tone softer than usual. Hubert was still warming up to the idea of anyone getting to witness his newer, softer side. 

“I’ll cope somehow.” The playful glint in Ferdinand’s eyes told Hubert he was looking forward to it. 

-~-

Manuela, with a knowing smile, gave Hubert a clean bill of health. If he hadn’t spent several days blurting nonsense he would’ve been offended, but as his admitted feelings towards Ferdinand were the best things to come out of the fiasco. “Do you promise to take better care of yourself? I don’t think any of us want an encore, Hubert.”

“I will avoid overtaxing myself as much as possible.” Vague and noncommittal, but the best Manuela or anyone else could hope for out of him.

“Good.”

Hubert left the infirmary with a more neutral expression than a sulking one. Some aspects of life were good, weren’t they? One of the best ones was waiting for him by the dining hall, bag of coffee in his hands with a knowing smirk.

“So? Did the doctor say you’re allowed caffeine again?”

“Yes yes,” said Hubert impatiently, but without much bite. He allowed a small smirk on his face in Ferdinands direction. Ferdinand, who looked like a child who’d just won a prize at a festival. “So. We are, for the afternoon until the evening meeting, free.”

Even Edelgard was in on this, insisting Hubert “resolve his personal affairs” before letting him back into the war council room. He strongly suspected she’d scheduled a late conference on purpose. 

“Free,” echoed Ferdinand. He stepped closer, head angled back to look into Hubert’s eye. He tenderly stroked the locks of hair over Hubert’s other eye off his face and grinned when it almost cartoonishly sprang back into place. “Well?”

“I haven’t done this before.” Hubert put one hand on Ferdinand’s cheek, stroking his skin with wonder at the intimacy of it. So soft and warm. Ferdinand made both butterflies and soft swirls of comfort rise up in him. Comfort he was willing to finally accept. He traced the little freckles with his fingertips, smiling idly at them as Ferdinand leaned into the touch. 

“Neither have I.”

“Oh no.”

“We’ll have to practice often.”

“Bad pickup line territory already?” Hubert leaned down, voice low and smug at the shiver that went down Ferdinand’s body. “I’ll have to find some way to get you to be quiet.”

“Oh yeah?” Ferdinands confidence was always strong, even when false. “I dare you.”

It was a childish line but it broke the ice. Hubert hummed with amusement and kissed Ferdinand. Their lips met for a couple seconds- static and awkward. They broke apart and both made a face. Hubert didn’t think his face had ever been so hot.

“Unsatisfactory?”

“That was bad, Hubert.”

“I found it was mostly wet.”

“Ew!”

“Alright! How does it normally go?”

“Well, in opera...” 

Ferdinand shoved the bag of coffee in his pocket and imagined a swell of music, throwing his arms around Hubert so passionately it startled him. Hubert caught Ferdinand and their mouths pressed firmly together, Ferdinand kissing with eagerness and longing. Hubert gasped into his mouth and pulled him flush to his chest. Hubert’s free hand wound into Ferdinand’s hair and he shook with delighted nerves, angling his head to let Ferdinand kiss as deeply as he wanted. It was messy at first but soon Ferdinand found how to lead, guiding Hubert to reciprocate his motions, tongues brushing sparingly as they melded together, wound close and then relaxing against each other in the other’s embrace.

When they finally broke apart Ferdinand pecked Hubert’s lips, smiling when Hubert took the hint and closed the gap between them again with a few softer, curious kisses. Ferdinand gazed up at him with breathless adoration on his face. “That was good.”

“Moister than the first one.”

“Hubert!”

Hubert chuckled, keeping his head angled down and within Ferdinand’s kissing range. “I never said I minded.”

Ferdinand rested his cheek on Hubert’s collarbone, closing his eyes with contentment. “I love you.”

Hubert held his hope of life after the war- his future of light and life in a world he had only ever planned to make for someone else. “And I- completely sober- adore and love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I had fun, perhaps too much, thank you so much for reading this self indulgent piece that got away from me
> 
> I dunno if my NyQuil/allergy medicine experiences are universal but what other force of nature could make Hubert actually rest? There you go 
> 
> I’m on tumblr at stressbakingelf.tumblr.com ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
